A detonator arranged to be secured against unintentional firing is described in DE2900067. The detonator described therein comprises a safety distance between a primary charge and a main charge, at which initiation of the main charge cannot occur. A delay body containing a delay charge and the primary charge is situated on a support element on one side of the safety distance, opposite to the main charge. Upon initiation of the intended ignition, a gas pulse is generated, which forces the delay body to pierce the support element while traveling through the safety distance to the main charge. At the same time the burning of the delay charge is initiated by the ignition input. The primary charge, ignited by the delay charge, can now in its turn ignite the main charge as the safety distance between these charges was eliminated at ignition.
Although some security degree is reached, once the ignition of the delay charge is achieved, the chain of processes described above will unroll and the detonator of DE2900067 will fire.